1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient mounting, for engines, machine units, etc., having an air cushion formed by a rigid housing and a diaphragm-like shock absorber which closes off the upper opening of the housing; the shock absorber, via a thrust plate connected thereto, directly receives the load of the mounting, and the housing, via through-holes in a rigid base plate which closes off the lower opening of the housing, is in constant communication with a supplemental space which receives compressed air, the pressure of which can be regulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cushioning or shock absorbing characteristic of known mountings of this general type is predominantly determined by the shape and the properties of the freely oscillating diaphragm-like element, with adaptations to changing loads being possible over a wide range by regulating the introduced counter pressure. In all cases, the mountings, especially when used as motor mounts in motor vehicles, generate noise under influence of jolting emanating from the driving operation. Furthermore, these heretofore known mountings transmit low-frequency oscillations, practically without any damping, to the chassis and the body, i.e. to the supporting structure.
An object of the present invention therefore is to improve the acoustic properties of air cushion mountings having rubber spring or shock absorber elements without an undesired increase in the dynamic rigidity of the mounting.